ConArtist's
by MindFreak P.C
Summary: Hinata and Temari are con-artist in the street living on a New Age nin world in where the fights are meaner and badder plus some new akatsuki members and traitors. Ha! No it will be epic, traumatic and action packed.


Naruto : The Con - Artist's

the idea for naruto does not belong to me ...

After the final battle against the Akatsuki , where Naruto was victorious ; he unified the villages to start a new era where there was no war or superiority ; but in that final battle many lives where lost including : Temari , Hinata , Neji , Sasuke but sadly not Rock Lee's … but the question remains did they all die???

Chapter 1 : Lost memory

3 years later

The Village of the Rain

Kid : hey look who are they

Mother : I don't know , what are they doing

Kid : can we go see mommy can we

Mother : sure honey

Temari : Welcome all to my World of Illusions where ill take your minds to the limit ; with me is my lovely assistant Hinata ; for my first trick ill make my assistant disappear!!!!!!

Crowd : Uhhhhhhhhhhh , Ahhhhhhhhhh

Hinata : … ( this people are jackasses ) should we start miss Temari

Temari : yes we shall start … you know what you have to do

Hinata : yes I do

Temari : good … now my good people to make my assistant disappear I shall use this two huge fans

Crowd : Uhhhhhhhhh

Temari : now you see her now you don't …

Kid : mommy , mommy she's gone

Mother : I know ( where did she go )

Temari : now your asking yourselves where did she go , what happened to her , well for my next trick I shall bring her back but I will bring two of them … now count with me 1...2...3 !!!!! tada

Hinata : art of the doppelganger … Hello I'm Hinata

Doppelganger : and I'm Hinata

Person : wow how did she do that ?

Person : where did they come from ?

Temari : and that's all my good people that's my show I hope I can see you soon we must go ; but before I go I shall make my assistants into one in 1...2...3 now

Crowd : wow she put them back together

Temari : now we have to leave , lets hope we meet soon

Kid : please don't go

Hinata : don't worry I know we shall meet again

Kid : do you promise you will come back

Hinata : I promise

Kid : ok , good bye

Hinata : good bye

3 hours later

Outside the village of the rain

Temari : how much did you steal from does peasants

Hinata : not much but I got about 300 dollars

Temari : worthless peasants lets hope we can get some more in the next village

Hinata : Temari I also found this it's a letter that says that 2 of the council leaders are getting married

Temari : why should we care

Hinata ; well I care ; it says kazekage Gaara is going to marry Lady Ten Ten and Hokage Naruto is going to marry Lady … FLASHBACK**( **Sakura grab my hand … SAKURA!!!! … _**)**_

Temari : who is he going to marry

Hinata : huh oh sorry his going to marry Lady Sakura

Temari : what happened to you

Hinata : oh it's that I've heard that name before

Temari : Heard it where

Hinata : I don't know

Temari : I knew it

Hinata : you know what

Temari : your going crazy , you know what you need … to go to sleep

Hinata : ok

Temari : good night

Hinata : good night … ( what happened to me , who was that Sakura …)

HINATA'S _DREAM ..._

Hinata : Sakura don't let go , Temari help me!!!

Temari : I can't

Neji : Hinata Watch out …

Hinata : huh?

Neji : aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata : NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Neji : Hinata … I love you Cousin I'm sorry that I never treated you like you deserved …

Hinata : Neji please don't die …

Temari : wake up!!! Hinata wake up!!!

Hinata : what happened ?

Temari : you where screaming about a Neji guy that he was about to die or something

Hinata : it was all a dream , none of it was real

Temari : yeah apparently

Hinata : but it seemed so real , you where there to and Neji said I was his cousin and …

Temari : wait who's Neji and last I heard you didn't have any cousin

Hinata : but … but

Temari : you know what the thing you need now is to rest because tomorrow is another day of taking peoples money and I need you fully charged so get some rest … so good night !!!

Hinata : ok good night

TO BE CONTINUED

In the next chapter Hinata and Temari will encounter a threat from the past … The Akatsuki , but with new members and a new leader kakashi !!!


End file.
